The Last Battle
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Ses mains tremblaient, couvertes de sang. Pas le sien. Kili-centric, un peu. J'vous jure que c'est mieux que le titre et le résumé... Désolée.


Ses mains tremblaient, couvertes de sang. Pas le sien. Celui des orcs qu'il avait tué, celui de ses compagnons qu'il avait tenté de relever pendant la bataille. Mais pas le sien. Il était sain et sauf. C'était en soi un petit miracle dont il perçut l'étendue alors qu'il levait les yeux sur le champ de bataille, désormais silencieux.

Autour de lui s'étendaient les corps des combattants tombés pour leur Terre, pour Erebor, mêlés à ceux des orcs. Ici où là, un nain, un homme ou un elfe cherchant ses proches, ses amis, morts ou vivants parmi les restes de la guerre. L'adrénaline quitta son corps pour faire place à la panique. Lui aussi avait quelqu'un à retrouver. Il scanna les alentours des yeux, mais personne, mort ou vivant, ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à son frère. Il enjamba le corps de l'homme qui s'étendait à ses pieds et dévisagea chacun des nains qui erraient sur la terre au pied de la Montagne Solitaire. Aucun d'entre eux n'était Fili. Son coeur s'emballa et il se sentit paniquer. Ses jambes accélérèrent leur mouvement, le faisant trottiner entre les morts:

-_FILI!_

Il avait crié si fort le nom de son frère que sa gorge le brûlait. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa peu, et hurla encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse. Mais elle ne vint pas de Fili.

- Kili!

Le jeune nain se retourna et son souffle lui échappa, de soulagement:

- Thorin...

Le Roi sous la Montagne ne réfléchit pas un instant et, ne s'occupant guère de l'avis de son peuple et de l'image qu'il devait donner, il s'approcha de son neveu en deux enjambées avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Que nos ancêtres soient remerciés, souffla-t-il dans la chevelure de Kili. Je t'ai cru mort...

Il glissa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune afin de le reculer légèrement pour croiser son regard. Il n'ignorait pas le tremblement de Kili, et cela n'était pas de bonne augure. Son regard gris, au moins aussi sombre que les nuages les surplombant, croisa les yeux tristes de son neveu:

- Kili, où est ton frère...?

Le jeune nain secoua la tête un instant, avant de se souvenir qu'il était doué de l'usage de la parole:

- J'ai... Je ne sais pas, mon Oncle... Il était avec moi et...

Le Roi hocha la tête avant de regarder autour d'eux, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Kili.

- Nous allons le trouver... Il est forcément vivant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à accepter la mort de leur neveu et frère. Ils avaient besoin de Fili à leur côté à Erebor. Il ne _pouvait pas_ être mort. Ils cherchèrent tous les deux un signe de vie de Fili, côte à côte. Mais, à mesure que le soleil avançait dans sa course, leur espoir de le retrouver vivant devenait de plus en plus fragile. Kili se sentait déjà glisser dans quelque chose proche de la folie. Il ne pouvait pas survivre à son frère. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Si l'un des deux mourait, l'autre suivrait. Ou perdrait la raison. Thorin n'était pas sans le savoir, aussi surveillait-il Kili du coin de l'oeil. Lui non plus ne supporterait pas de les perdre.

Ils trouvèrent Dwalin, fidèle Dwalin, qui parcourait lui aussi le champ de bataille à la recherche de ses amis. Il ne leur avoua pas, mais ils le devinèrent, qu'il cherchais Thorin. Le guerrier cacha à peine son soulagement lorsqu'il vit son Roi et ami sain et sauf. Il leur apprit qu'il avait vu Balin, Ori, Dori et quelques autres nains de ce qui fut leur compagnie. Tous vivants. Mais, lorsque Kili lui demanda, il lui apprit d'un air grave qu'il n'avait pas vu Fili.

Thorin était partagé entre son devoir d'être auprès de son peuple et son envie de retrouver Fili. Pour Kili, en revanche, aucun dilemme. Il perdrait la vie en cherchant son frère s'il le fallait. Thorin envoya un regard lourd de sens à Dwalin et celui-ci hocha la tête. Il veillerait sur Kili le temps que leur Roi ne s'occupe de leur peuple. Thorin s'excusa silencieusement auprès de son neveu, posant une main sur son épaule et tentant de lui donner tout son courage, puis il s'éloigna en silence.

Sous le regard de Dwalin, qui le suivait à la trace, Kili inspecta chaque corps, chaque mort, même les gobelins, dans l'espoir d'y trouver son frère, probablement blessé mais, par Aulë, vivant. Il s'écoula beaucoup de temps, trop de temps, avant que Dwalin ne pose la main sur l'avant bras de Kili, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne retourne le corps d'un homme. Le jeune nain releva la tête, mais Dwalin ne le regardait pas. Les yeux du guerrier étaient posés vers le Nord, son expression indéchiffrable. Kili suivit son regard et ses mains quittèrent le corps de l'homme mort alors qu'il se redressait d'un bond.

- Fili...

Il se défit de la main de Dwalin, qui ne le retint pas, et trottina sans grâce vers son frère. Vivant. Debout. Vraisemblablement en train de chercher quelque chose. En train de chercher quelqu'un. Kili.

- Fili!

L'héritier de Durin se retourna et son expression inquiète se fondit en soulagement à la vue de son jeune frère. Le corps de Kili heurta violemment celui de Fili, mais il s'en fichait. Il le serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il avait eu peur. Son coeur battait si fort contre ses côtes qu'il était persuadé que Fili pouvait le sentir, sinon l'entendre. Les bras de son frère glissèrent dans son dos alors qu'il collait son front contre son épaule:

- Par Aulë, Kili... Tu n'as rien?

Le jeune nain secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de soulagement. Fili le serra davantage contre lui, comme si leur vie dépendait de ce contact. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant de Dwalin.

- Thorin... souffla-t-il.

La voix cassée de son frère lui répondit, à demi-étouffée par sa tunique:

- Il est vivant... Il va bien.

Fili hocha la tête avant de caler sa joue contre la tempe de son frère. Ils allaient bien. Tous les trois. Sain, sauf et victorieux. Erebor était à eux, ainsi que l'or qui s'y trouvait.

Tout irait mieux.

Ils iraient bien.

* * *

Voilà.

J'en avais marre de lire des trucs déprimants sur la bataille des cinq armées, donc j'ai fait ma propre version.


End file.
